


Dancing Revelations

by ShyRomantic



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Romance, Shameless I know, Uncle/Niece Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 18:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2357951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyRomantic/pseuds/ShyRomantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Tower Charlie and Miles are exhausted and emotionally worn out, they head to the nearest town and drinks, dancing and secrets are on the menu. They learn more then they ever thought they would and happiness is near at hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing Revelations

After leaving the Tower Charlie and her little band of fighters trudged through the forest, they were on their way to the nearest town. Needing a day off they decided that they were going to find an inn and stay awhile. Stumbling into town Charlie sighed with relief, leaning forward on her knees she breathed and waited for Miles to catch up. 

"Miles, what should we do now?" she asked falling into step beside him, the sounds of shuffling feet and clanking weapons following them. 

"Well, I was going to find the nearest pub and drink myself into oblivion." 

"Really? the Power comes back on and you want to drink yourself into a blackout?"

"What does the power have to do with it? Any movies would probably be destroyed, or if they were still kicking around, no one would remember how to work the damn machines any more."

Charlie sighed in resignation. "Okay fine! can we at least go find a place to crash before you go off?"

"My first plan of action don't you worry your pretty little head. Your mom and Aaron look like they need to sleep." he commented glancing back. "By the way Charlie, how are things between you and your mom?" 

A look of frustration swept over her face, "I dunno Miles... I don't even know her. Its great that she wants to bond I guess, but she left us when we were so young. she missed everything... I know you better then I know her, and I sure as shit know you weren't a great guy." Charlie smirked at him "How are you doing? with everything I mean?"

Miles swept a hand through his hair. "As well as I can I guess. The powers back and we didn't all burst into flames, so that's good." He smiled at her and shifted his gun to his other shoulder and sighed. "But everything else, eh." He shrugged and didn't elaborate. "Here, lets check this place out. looks clean enough." Miles pointed at building up ahead of them. 

Walking up to the building Miles looked back at the ragged group of people. "Hey why don't you two go find something for us to eat." He said referring to Rachel and Aaron. "Charlie and I will check this place out and get us rooms." Miles and Charlie reached out and took their bags. "Meet back here in 30?" Aaron just nodded and lead Rachel away. 

Turning back to the building Charlie pushed open the door as Miles walked in. "Looks better inside." Charlie said glancing around. Charlie wandered into a room off to the side, while Miles walked up to the counter. "Hello?" Miles leaned slightly over the counter peeking at the desk. 

"Well hello there!" Came a cheery voice down the stairs, "I'm Molly, I run this place. I'm assuming your looking for a room?" she asked stopping before him. "Uh.. yah, 4 actually." 

"Well let me see what I can do for you." she slid around the counter and shuffled papers around. Miles leaned back and peered at Charlie, she was talking to a local. turning back to Molly he watched her grab keys and leaflets. "Unfortunately I only have 3 rooms available... will anyone be willing to bunk together?" She gave an apologetic smile as she handed him the keys. "Yah, we'll figure it out." Taking the keys and the leaflets he smiled said his thanks and turned to get Charlie. "Hey Charlie, we got some rooms, get over here." Charlie finished her conversation with the stranger and made her way to Miles. 

"Rooms? awesome where are they?" Miles directed with his hand and they climbed the stairs. getting to the top of the first floor Miles stopped and looked at the numbers on the keys. "Looks like we have rooms 3,4, and 7." they walked down the hall and opened room 3, it was fine enough a bed a desk and a bookcase with a few magazines seriously outdated magazines, books and the days news leaflet. 

"Aaron in here?" Charlie asked eyeing up the bookcase. Miles dumped Aaron's pack on the bed and walked over to Charlie. "What you looking at?" He asked peering over her shoulder. Charlie snapped the magazine closed and turned quickly. Miles smirked down at her as her face turned red. "Cosmo, seriously?" Charlie turned turned a brighter shade of red. "I guess it's a girl thing." he laughed and grabbed at the magazine from behind her, he brushed her shoulder as he reached passed her. "I was just looking!" Charlie pouted defensively crossing her arms. "I've never seen it before." She watched as he flipped through the pages. "Wow, this brings me back, a girl I dated before the blackout read these." he glanced at Charlie who stood before him. "Well we should move along, shall we?" he said tossing the magazine on the shelf and gesturing towards the door. the two shuffled into the hall, "hey, I'm taking the room at the end, mind if we go there first?" Miles asked, Charlie shrugged and followed him down the hall. Unlocking the door Miles ambled in the room and tossed his bag on the bed, stretching his back and arms out he turned to Charlie. "Do you mind bunking with your mom?" Charlie just shrugged again. "Don't really have much of a choice do I?" Charlie dropped her bag and fell back into the chair beside the door. 

"Sorry, I know you guys are tense, but you don't really want to share a room with Aaron do you? and you gotta be sick of me by now." Charlie sighed. "Maybe I'll just go with you and get drunk, maybe that'll take some of the edge off..." Miles laughed and unbuckled his sword, tossing it next to his bag he replied. "maybe you'll just pass-out and you wont have to talk to much." Charlie smiled, "Here's hoping." Rachel appeared in the door and both of them looked her way, "Hey guys, guess you got us some rooms." Charlie nodded and handed Rachel her bag. "Room 4, Aaron is in room 3." Miled said handing her the two keys. Rachel took them and looked at Charlie giving her a small smile, Charlie gave a half smile back and looked at Miles. "You ready?" She asked standing up. "Yah, lets go." Miles walked up to her and put his hand on her head guiding her out, Charlie laughed and stumbled out the door. "Where are you guys going?" Rachel asked watching them walked down the hall. "Gonna go look around, if we find any good places we'll let you know." Miles tossed over his shoulder. Miles and Charlie disappeared down the stairs and out the door before she could protest.

Stepping out into the evening sun Charlie breathed deeply. "Oh hey, I just remembered. that guy I was talking to, he said something about a pub a couple blocks from here." Charlie headed off in the direction she was told. Miles watched her walk off, she watched her curls bounce around her as she turned and smiled at him. shaking his head slightly he followed after her. 

Stepping into the pub the first thing they noticed was how crowded it was. There was a buzz about the patrons, they seemed excited about something but they couldn't make out was it was. Miles made his way to the bar with Charlie close behind, her hand was on his back making sure she didn't lose him in the crowd. nudging his way through he stood at the bar, pulling Charlie up beside him he half turned so he was facing her but still facing the bar as well. Charlie's shoulder brushed against his chest in the tight space. "Hey." Miles waved at one of the bartenders, who nodded in response and finished pouring a drink and went over to them. "Hi there, new faces been having a lot of those lately. What can I do for you?" Miles looked at Charlie "Want something?" "Sure? what ever." "I'll have a double Whiskey, actually make that two." Miles smirked at Charlie. "this'll get you nice and buzzed" he smiled and got their drinks. "Hey, what's going on by the way?" Miles asked as he handed over a couple coins. The bartender leaned forward "Guess you didn't hear, someone found a working stereo." Miles' eyebrows shot up. "Really?" "Yah, they set it up here... going to hear music for the first time in 15 years... kind of hard to believe. guess people wanted to celebrate now the powers back on." Miles stepped back thanking him. 

"Music? What's the big deal? my dad used to play the piano for us all the time." Charlie asked sipping her drink and wincing. Miles laughed "Charlie... this won't be any piano, just wait." Charlie jumped as the music started and people cheered laughed and whistled, it was evident to her that most of the crowed who cheered were a few years older then her. The music played loudly while people started dancing and drinking more. Charlie watched in fascination as the crowd around them smiled and swayed. 

The song changed to something faster and more upbeat and Charlie felt a hand touch her elbow, turning she looked up to see a guy around her age give her a questioning nod towards the dance floor, looking back at Miles she gave him a confused look. leaning forward Miles answered her question. "He wants to dance Charlie, you can go if you want I'll stay here." Charlie shrugged and gave Miles her drink. 

Miles watched her walk out on to the floor with the boy, the boy was about 6 foot, blonde dressed like a settler. He also watched and Charlie tried to figure out what to do, he chuckled to himself and he watched her fumble the first few steps then take note of the other people. The boy took hold of Charlies hips and swayed them to the music, pulling her closer and whispering in her ear. Miles felt a pang go through him as he watched this boy get close with Charlie, he was momentarily distracted by someone who slid up next to him. 

"Hey, who's the hot piece you came in with?" Miles looked down at the shorter man, taking note to punch him if he went near Charlie. "That, would be none of your business." Miles replied slamming back his drink. "Hey come on, she can't be yours if you let her go off like that, if she were mine we wouldn't be here, i'd do all sorts of fun shit with her." Miles narrowed his eyes at the petulant little shit, then looked back up at Charlie. His mind ran to the darker side of his imagination. He knew it wasn't right but it was hard not to think about her when she's been a constant for so long... and spending so much time alone with her... his mind snapped back to the present when he heard the pervert beside him describing said 'fun shit' to Miles. "Beat it, before you find out who i am and what I'll do to you" The weasly little man squeaked and fled. Miles laughed contentedly to himself as he watched him flee. Charlie appeared at his elbow looking over heated and glowing. 

"Who was that?" she wiped sweat from her forhead and reached for her drink. "no one important, just some sleaze... comes with the territory of bars." Charlie downed her whole drink in one go, coughing a little at the sting in her throat. "Wanna come dance?" she asked slurring a little. the rye had hit fast, and she blinked realizing this. "Nah, I'm gonna get another drink. I'll come back here though." Charlie handed him back the cup, brushing his fingers over hers while taking it. Charlie blushed and smiled up at him, they stood looking at each other until the boy- now known as Liam- came and pulled her back on the floor. Miles watched her go for the second time before he went and got himself another drink. 

Making his way up to the bar, he had his ass grabbed by two women and one guy. Nudging his way passed a couple of drunk girls be waved down a bartender. "Got any 151?" the bartender nodded and poured him a shot. "Rough night?" she asked leaning over. "You could say that... top it off with a few months and this drink is well earned." She smiled as she watched Miles slam back his shot. "One double and one single whiskey" she nodded again and poured his drinks. "Thanks" he handed over the coins and nudged his way back to the table he was standing at before.

Charlie was dancing like she had never before to the loud fast music. she felt Liam's hands back on her hips and his chest against her back as they danced. Someone had blown out most of the lanterns so there was a dim glow over them.  
She lifted her hands into her hair brushing it off to one side while glancing around, she caught Miles' eyes. Miles knew he was busted, he was watching her dance with that boy and he couldn't say he wasn't intrigued by what she was doing. Charlie put more emphasis in what her hips and hands were doing while she kept eye contact with Miles. 

Turning on the spot she was now facing Liam, her hands went to his chest as they swayed. She was hoping that diverting her attention to Liam would make Miles a little jealous. Little did she know it made him a lot jealous. Miles' eyes narrowed as she turned and put her hands on the boy, he couldn't take it, he either needed to get away or get her away. The internal struggle was won for him when he saw the boy go in for a kiss. abandoning the drinks on the table he pushed his way through the crowd, now behind Charlie he felt overly nervous, Miles touched her back not really knowing what else to do. 

Charlie turned, her breath hitching in her chest. She didn't expect him to be there, so close she could feel his heat. "Miles..." he took her hand and pulled her closer, Liam was about to protest when Miles gave him a warning look. Charlie led him to the far side of the dance floor before leaning in and moving against him. Miles snaked his hands around her back holding her close. leaning his head down his cheek resting against her temple "Charlie...I-I- don't think I should be here... we've both been drinking this isn't a good idea."

She kissed his neck and mumbled something he couldn't hear. "What was that?" he was trying to ignore the kisses and light touches on his chest. "I said, who cares if we've been drinking..." Miles sighed as she resumed leaving small kisses along his neck and jaw. Miles closed his eyes as he wrongfully enjoyed her ministrations, his eyes snapped back open when he felt her fingers slip under the front of his shirt. her fingers skirted across his lower abdomen until she felt herself being turned around and pushed against a wall. 

"Charlie, bad." He ground out the words with difficulty and frustration. He knew they shouldn't be in this position and he knew she was only acting like this because of the alcohol, but he also knew that, that was not entirely the truth. For months they had been playing a dangerous game, catching each other looking or light touches here and there, the worst was when he realized that no matter what was happening they needed to know where the other was at all times. He didn't trust anyone else to take care of her to make sure she was protected. She just didn't trust anyone but him. 

At this very moment though he didn't trust himself, he wanted her and he knew she wanted him. But with two very fickle issues were in the way, the age gap was more then he was normally comfortable with and he was her uncle for christ sake. "We can't do this." He felt his control rapidly crumbling. "Why not?" Charlie's hands had dropped to her sides, she looked at up at him feeling the heat rising between them. 

"Why do you think Charlie?" Miles sighed and brought his hands to her face. Charlie's hands fisted the front of his shirt, pulling him down she hesitated only millimeters from his lips, unsure if he would pull away. When he didn't Charlie leaned up and kissed him, he paused for a second before he kissed her back. Pushing her against the wall he stepped closer pressing himself against her, one of his hands tangled its self in her hair behind her head keeping her close, the other hand slid around her waist sliding under her shirt and along her back. 

Charlie leaned into him. "Miles..."

"What?" he asked distractedly.

"I think we should leave." she said running her fingers through his hair and giving him another kiss.

"Yah... probably, where to?" He lowered his head and kissed the sensitive spot behind her ear.

"Back to the hotel?" she replied breathily.

"My room?" 

"Most definitely..." and with that Charlie grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the club, stumbling into the fresh night air she turned and kissed him briefly before tugging him down the road again.

"Charlie slow down, there's no rush." he slowed her down and tugged her into a slow kiss.

"There kind of is. I need to tell you something but I want to tell you back at the room." she said backing away slowly, still holding his hand she gave him a smile and slipped through the building doors.

"Wait, what? what do you need to tell me?" Miles had stopped short on the stairs.

"Seriously? it'll make this a whole lot better I swear, but I want to tell you in private." she tried tugging on his hand but only succeeded in pulling herself down to the step above him.

"Look around Charlie, it's the middle of the night no one is around. Just tell me." 

Charlie sighed in mock frustration. "Alright fine... you might get a little mad but keep in mind the good that comes from it as well." 

"Alriiight..." he said skepticly looking at her.

"I.. um.. overheard Aaron and Rachel talking, they were talking about us." she said gesturing between them.

"Us? what about us?" confusion was drawn all over his face.

"well.. Aaron mentioned that you and I were a lot alike, and he kind of asked her if you were my dad."

"Oh my god..." Miles went pale.

"No wait wait, before you freak out. you're not." Charlie said laughing a little, and placing her hands on his face holding his eye contact.

Miles sighed with relief, short lived though when he remembered that he was still her uncle.

"This is where things get tricky. Apparently Rachel and Ben had a huge fight a couple months after you left for your tour, and well... Rachel kind of went and had a one night stand... turns out... I'm not Ben's kid. now he's still my dad, he raised me, but! you and I are not actually related."

Miles stared at her for a moment before a smile broke out on his face. "Huh... what about the you and me being alike thing?"

"Yah that, funny thing, guess that happens when you spend every moment with someone for months." She said laughing.

Miles grinned picking her up. "Charlie, you are going to be the death of me." Miles carried her down the hall before setting her outside his door, kissing her as he fumbled with the lock, picking her back up he tossed her on the bed. "You're mine now, hope you're okay with that." She just smiled as she pulled him down on top of her.

"Wouldn't have it any other way General."


End file.
